


El amigo de Noi

by Holaauwu



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Other, Saquenme de latinoamerica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holaauwu/pseuds/Holaauwu
Summary: Al parecer Noi se a vuelto a encontrar a su amigo de la infancia, y aquí veremos la reacción de Shin
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 6





	El amigo de Noi

(Esta historia se sitúa antes de que Noi perdiera su diablura por si las dudas jsj) 

En la mansión de En se acostumbra a que en cada cierto tiempo hacer una "semana demoníaca" en esta algunos de los demonios se quedaban de huéspedes en la enorme mansión de En. Mayormente para desestresarse y olvidarse de la gran vida que conlleva ser un demonio, algunos volvían a su forma humana y otras no. 

En la semanas Demoniaca se hacen fiestas, se emborrachan, y hablaban de planes de un futuro, en fiesta estaba uno de los muy pocos amigos de Noi (si no fuera el único antes de Shin). 

Es un demonio llamado Shinichi, tiene la piel bronceada, pelo verde oscuro y largo, es muy alto tiene un cuerno más largo que otro y es un demonio prácticamente nuevo, el había conocido a Noi en su infancia apenas siendo un estudiante, se llevaban bien, el aparentaba a ser un poco tímido pero aun así se notaba la buena conexión que se tenían, ella siempre lo convencia para hacer travesuras y molestar a En. 

Apenas el puso un pie en la mansión (por cierto estaba en su forma humana) , ya Noi estaba corriendo a sus brazos , después de todo es una chica rápida, y ya se sentía de ahí cuando sintió la calidez del pecho de Noi, Shinichi no podía sentirse más contento de tenerla a su lado de vuelta.. Aunque había algo extraño, no algo, sino alguien un chico rubio de cabellera larga viendo detrás de una de las muchas enormes puertas de la mansión, estaba vigilando a Noi como si se tratara de su guardaespaldas, su miraba se posaba en la espalda de Noi y por donde tocaban las manos de Shinichi, apenas Noi dejó de abrazarlo volteó la mirada y vió a su amigo, fue directamente y agarro al rubio en brazos para llevarlo hacia su amigo, y prácticamente obligó a que ambos se saludaran. 

Noi : "mira Shinichi, el es mi nuevo amigo Shin!. Y Shin el es mi amigo del que te conté! Saludense seguro se llevan muy bien!". 

La hermosa sonrisa de Noi iluminaba todo el salón, sus hermosos ojos brillanban, evidentemente Shin y Shinichi no podían evitar sonreír al verla 

Shin: hola, ¿Shinichi? 

Agarró su mano fuertemente con una sonrisa muy forzada, no sabia el porqué pero ese chico de pelo verde le daba una mala espina terrible. 

Shinichi: Oh, claro, Shin? Jeje... 

respondió de la misma forma, mirándose uno al otro como si estuvieran en una competencia de miradas, la mala vibra que se tenía fue casi al instante, todo el salón tenia un silencio incómodo, nadie se daba cuenta de lo tenso que era para ambos, no llamaban la atención de ningun demonio o hechizero, claro todos menos Haru que casualmente se encontraba hablando con Chota, ellos holian el romance y el drama a larga distancia. 

Shinichi soltó su mano de golpe y Shin sólo quedó viendo a Haru que prácticamente se los comia a ambos con la mirada. 

Shinichi: y bueno Noi, qué haz hecho en todos estos años que no nos veiamos? ¿Algo nuevo pasó? 

Noi puso sus brazos en la cintura 

Noi: pues voy a ser un demonio! No es cierto Shin? 

Shin: si, eso es verdad... 

Shinichi: ¡WAOO! ¡¿Entonces vamos a estar juntos?! 

Noi: oh si! Será increíble, vamos a hacer muchas travesuras juntos. ¿Quieres venir al salón principal para hablar? ¿Shin quieres venir? 

Shin se alejó un poco eso indicaba un claro "no" para Noi pero no dejó de ver al chico de pelo verdoso, Noi lo miró y sabia claramente que no quería. 

Noi: bueno, al parecer no quieres venir, no importa, ¡Está bien! Otro día se pueden conocer mejor

Noi rápidamente llevó a Shinichi a el salón principal para sentarse y hablar un poco, Shin se quedó en el salón de invitados con una mirada devastadora, ninguno de todos los demonios se daba cuenta, pero al parecer Haru y Chota veía los celos de Shin, Haru decidió ir al lado de Shin para hacerle su pregunta 

Haru: estás celoso de Shinichi, ¿Shin? Ya sabes, es un demonio muy lindo y además lleva más tiempo conociendo a Noi que tú 

shin sonrojado hasta las orejas negó rotundamente sentirse celoso 

Shin: el puede hacer lo que quiera, no me importa 

si la sonrisa de satisfacción de Haru se podría ver, Shin seguramente ya supiera lo que tenía entre manos. 

Dia 2: 

Era apenas la mañana y ya Noi estaba insistiendo con ir a comer algo los tres juntos, Shin había negado ir ya que En le tenia una misión era la excusa perfecta, pero ya Noi tenia todo planeado y le dijo (obligó) a En que hoy quería pasar un día con sus dos amigos, En aceptó ya que no tenia opción ante Noi y sus manipulaciones siniestras, Shin bajó la cabeza a sabiendas que Shinichi no le había hecho nada, y que no debería de sentirte enojado con el sin razón alguna. 

Ya estando en el restaurante favorito de Shin y Noi, cada uno pidió su respectiva comida, Shin estaba sentado al frente y Shinichi y Noi juntos, la cara de Shin era la misma que tenia siempre, así que Noi no tenia que sospechar nada, ella solo estaba enfocada en que llegara su comida, Shinichi estaba feliz contando sus experiencias en el infierno y las cosas divertidas que pasaron, Shin sólo miraba con un poco de resentimiento pero aun así no tenía razón aparente para poder sentir algo de odio, el nisiquiera sabia porque no le agradaba, pero tenia esa mala espina de que algo estaba planeando, apenas pasa una larga hora sin nada que llegara la comida y silencios bastante incómodos. 

Noi: el cheff dura demasiado! me estoy muriendo de hambre, tengo que ir a quejarme. 

Shinichi: tal vez se olvidaron 

Noi: eso no es excusa, soy la prima de En y su economía depende de mi, mi hambre no puede más con este calvario de espera. 

Noi se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el cheff para quejarse como la niña rica y mimada que es antes de ello les comenta a ambos: 

Noi: por cierto, deberían de hablarse mientras no estoy, ¡seguro serán muy buenos amigos! 

Shinichi: ¡claro! Vamos 

apenas Noi volteó Shinichi subió la miraba y vio con pircadia a Shin. 

Shinichi: ¿qué clase de relación tienen tú y Noi con exactitud? 

Shin: ¿a que te refieres? Sólo somos buenos amigos y nada más 

Shinichi no parecía ese chico amable y tímido, sino un verdadero demonio que quería algo. 

Shinichi: pues mira, seré claro, tú eres sólo un humano medio mágico, no creas que tengas alguna oportunidad con ella, después de todo sólo tienes suerte de que En te contratara, pero no te creas, eres alguien de baja clase, una chica de alta clase como Noi va poder estar con un pobreton aprovechado como tú.

Shin se sorprendió por lo que había dicho no podía creer lo que su oídos escuchaban. 

Shin: yo no tengo ninguna intención con ella, es solo mi amiga y ya. Tenia miedo de darle una mala contestación porque después de todo es un demonio. 

Shinichi: aun así, ella es la chica de los 10,001 pretendientes, tú crees que te daría una oportunidad a tí? 

Shin: ¿10,001 y un pretendientes? 

Shinichi: Demonios Shin, acaso no sabes lo codiciada que es Noi? Apenas se enteraron de que una tal prima de En iba a llegar a su imperio llegaron 10,001 cartas de diferentes personas para ser su compañera, para casarse con ella, regalos caros conjunto a esas cartas, príncipes, hechizeros adineradas, adultos, magos con baja y alta magia, incluso bebés, ella fue lo más codiciado... ¿y sabes algo? 

Shin atónito con la mirada hacia abajo y algo decepcionado le preguntó 

Shin: ¿qué pasa? 

Shinichi: pues cuando seamos adultos YO planeo pedirle matrimonio. Claro cuando seamos adultos, después de todo ambos seremos demonios, ella se olvidará de ti y pasará mucho más tiempo conmigo, evidentemente se va a enamorar shin casi explotando del enojo 

Shin:p-pero- 

justo en ese momento llega Noi con la comida en sus manos casi haciendo malabares (y por conveniencia de la autora guiño guiño) ellos dos la ayudaron de inmediato, ella pregunta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

Noi: entonces ya son amigos? 

Shinichi: claro que si! Shin es increíble! 

Shin asiente con la cabeza un poco entristecido pero intentado disimularlo, 

Noi: oh! Que bueno, ya es hora de comer! 

Dia 5: 

Este día Shinichi y Noi se fueron de salida con algunos demonios, Noi estaba emocionado ya que iban a hacer algunas pruebas con ellos. Shin se había quedado con en la mansión y estaba preocupado de lo que haría Shinchi con Noi recostado en su cama pensando en ella, en ese mismo instante llega En a preguntarle si estaba disponible para que haga una mision, pero vio que Shin estaba un poco entristecido, nunca lo había visto así, En procede a sentarse en una silla que estaba al frente de su cama En quiso hacer el papel de padre y preguntarle de que pasaba, ya sabia que era un chico casi sin sentimientos pero aun así, sabia que algo muy malo tenia que pasar para que estuviera así, ya sospechaba un poco de porque estaba así, pero no quería adelantarse. 

En: ¿te pasa algo Shin? Dime lo que pasa, confia. 

Shin estaba un poco preocupado, se notaba su tristeza en el rostro. 

Shin: señor En, creo que el amigo de Noi no busca algo bueno con ella 

Al parecer En había dado justo en el clavo, esa era el gran problema que el tenia. 

En:uhh, ya veo... ¿estás celoso, Shin? 

Shin estaba rojo como un tomate 

Shin: claro que no! Es que, es que, es que- 

estaba tartamudeando y delirando 

En: jajaja, ya entiendo, no estas para nada celoso, Shinichi es un buen chico, no te preocupes por el, además el sólo viene cuando hay una gran festividad como esta 

Shin: está bien, entiendo, pero el... agh, olvidelo 

En: oye, por cierto, sabes algo a Noi le importas bastante y... 

shin se puso rojo como tomate e inmediatamente En se había quedado callado, sabia que no tenia que decir más para no hacer un drama, después de todo no es Haru, Shin estaba rojo todavía, En se para de la silla y se dirige a la puerta 

En: Bueno shin, por favor vístete y ven que la misión no se va a hacer sola 

apenas el cerró la puerta se quedo unos minutos recostado en la puerta y susurró "estos dos, será un problema tener a dos enamorados bajo el mismo techo." 

Mientras tanto Shin tenia la almohada en su cara negándose a pensar en lo que no debería, el dudaba sentir amor por ella, y encima lo que dijo Shinichi era cierto, el sólo era un pobreton sin oportunidad alguna. 

Shin no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en el amor, el dudaba que ella lo amara, los magos son muy diferentes a los humanos, el sentía que sus diferencias eran enormes, además que tal vez lo veía igual que Shinichi, otro simple amigo más, ella tiene mejores oportunidades, seria una deshonra para En que su prima se fuera con alguien como él, además el dudaba que sea amor, sólo la apreciaba". 

Día 6: 

Noi tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer una pijamada con Shin y Shinichi, iba a hacer algo sencillo, pensaba en robar un poco (mucho) de la comida que sobraba de las fiestas de la noche de En, ver películas de demonios en el cine. 

Entonces Noi le va a decir (obligar) a En con su sonrisa malévola. 

Noi: primo hermoso En!~ 

Ya En sabia sus intenciones, En tenia más que claro que cuando ella le decía cosas lindas era porque quería, algo típico de ella. 

En: ¿qué quieres Noi? 

Noi: pues me gustaría hacer una pijamaba con Shin y Shinichi! Me lo permites? Plisssssss! 

En: mmmh, si, pero con un mediador. 

Noi: ehhhh? Un mediador? Que aburrido! ¿Porqué? 

En: no dejaré que duermas con dos chicos sola! Eres apenas una adolescente! No quiero que hagas nada hasta el matrimonio, esta es una familia muy prestigiosa para eso! (Si En es de esos tipos) (ah por cierto, ella no esperó hasta el matrimonio). 

Noi: queeee?! No me creas una pervertida! Contigo no se puede hacer nada bien! 

En: buscare a un mediador divertido para ustedes, a Haru! (La peor elección En, la peor elección....) 

Noi: ¡ya! ¡Claro!, nunca haces nada divertido, viejo amargado. 

Ya llegaba la noche y había una gran fiesta a la cual En no permitía que Noi fuera por las cosas que habían, Noi, shin y Shinichi ya estaban en la enorme habitación de Noi, parecía un departamento completo, algo que le sorprendia a Shin cada vez que entraba, el vivió en una pequeña casa con sus padres, no tenía tantos lujos como ella, se sentía mal por eso, él seguía pensando en las palabras de Shinichi, les habían afectado bastante, Shinichi se veía confiado en su habitación, ya que había ido de pequeño para jugar. 

Ahí llega Haru con una bandeja llena de chucherías que le encantaban, novelas románticas y juegos. 

Haru: chicos!~ traje todo para esta pijamada, ¡que emoción! 

Noi: oye porqué no fuiste a la fiesta, seguro estarías mejor ahí 

Haru: es que el señor En me pidió que viniera a mediar, tampoco soy muy fanática de ese tipo de fiestas (Gran mentira, el drama era la que la atraía) 

Noi: okey... ya vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, me emociona ver las películas que tienes...(JA)  
Shin y shinichi solo se vieron como enemigos y retiraron sus miradas rápidamente cuando Noi dijo que ya se sentaran. 

Haru: les traje una buena novela de drama! Es increíblemente buena! La novela trata de dos chicos enamoradas de la misma chica, un chico pobre y otro millonario. (muy conveniente) 

Noi, shin y shinichi miraron con cara de decepción y aburrimiento, shin y noi esperaban una película de acción y sangre y Shinichi una de ficción, todos se sentaron a ver la aburrida novela romántica de Haru, ya que Noi sabia que ella iba a venir con algo aburrida 

La novela seguía y la noche pasaba, era tan aburrido todo pero al parecer Haru estaba muy intrigada con su novela e ignoraba el aburrimiento de los chicos, Noi puso su cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi y Shin hizo una cara de disgusto un poco de disimulada, Haru estaba viendo la novela pero esa acción hizo que mirara de reojo y ella no podía estar más emocionada internamente, imaginándose todos los escenarios Shin y Shinichi peleándose por el amor de Noi, ¡que romántico! Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que no se percató de la escena pornográfica que había en la novela, de inmediato se percato y dijo: 

Haru: ¡cierren los ojos! ¡Esto no es para ustedes! 

Shin, Noi y Shinichi no podían estar menos impresionados con la escena, y desilusionados, Haru apagó el televisor. 

Haru: bueno chicos, ¿qué quieren hacer? 

Shin y noi dijeron al mismo tiempo: comer! 

Shinichi más celoso no podía estar, es que ellos dos son jodidamente compatibles, pero volvió a su seguridad cuando vio que Haru tenia una mirada pícara encima de él, al parecer Haru ya sabia todo sin nisiquiera casi hablar. 

Haru: .buenos niños, es hora de comer, con qué quieren empezar? 

Shin: yo quiero carne! 

Noi: concuerdo, queremos carne ahora mismo! 

Shinichi: enserio quieren comer eso a esta hora? Son las 11, es muy pesado-... 

Noi: ay Shinichi no seas agua fiestas, vamooos, queremos carne, comamos carne! 

Shin sonrió un poco y contestó de la misma forma y muy orgulloso 

Shin: es cierto! No seas aguafiestas! Vamos a comer carne JAJAJA! 

Haru: son dos contra uno Shinichi, vas a tener que comer carne a estas horas! 

Shin y Noi muy felices respondieron: oh si!! 

Haru: bueno chicos los dejaré solos por un momento ahora volveré con la comida 

Apenas Haru se fue la expresión de Noi era pura felicidad 

Noi: que bueno al fin se fue Haru! Ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad, y bueno chicos, de que quieren hablar? 

Shin: pues...mmmh...cómo les fue ayer en su viaje? ... 

Noi: ¡muy bien! No es cierto Shinichi?, comimos bastante ayer(realmente Noi fue la que comió), nos divertimos, también fuimos a una montaña muy extraña, fue increíble! 

Shinichi: claro que si, mucho más cuando te agarre la manos para no caerte de el barranco 

Shinichi procede a ver a Shin con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

Shin mirahacia otro lugar y no decir nada. 

Shin: Pues que bien, me alegra que les haya ido bien a ambos, yo en cambio estaba haciendo una misión super sangrienta 

con esas palabras sabia que iba a llamar la atención de Noi y claro que lo hizo. A Noi se le iluminaron los ojos con y comenzó a hacer preguntas de como fue todo. 

Esto parecía una pelea de quien tuvo mejor experiencia ese día, se estaban comiendo con la mirada como si se tratara de una batalla, en ese momento llega Haru con toda la comida, shin y noi no podían estar más feliz de ello, Shin terminó de primero como era de esperarse Noi de segunda, y Shinichi veía con asco apenas en el tercer bocado, el no era un chico que comiera bastante, de hecho como un demonio, no comia ya que sentia que no necesitaba de ello, Noi preguntó 

Noi: oye... ¿te vas a comer eso? 

Shinichi asintió con la cabeza. 

Noi: !gracias! 

Noi partió la carne y le doy su mitad a Shin, ambos comieron de ella, y Shinichi no podían estar más rabioso por ello. 

Shinichi: creo que me voy a dormir, tengo bastante sueño

Haru: es cierto, deberían de dormir, ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir 

los tres chicos se dirigieron a la cama de Noi, hasta que Haru los para decir 

Haru: ni piensen que van a dormir juntos! Son niños! Ustedes van a dormir en el sofá juntos y yo dormiré con Noi 

La cama de Noi abarcaba bastante espacio, aunque en lo personal a Noi le gustaban más las camas más pequeñas y acogedoras, Haru y Noi se van a la misma cama, Shin y Shinichi van a él sofá, Shinichi va con cara de disgusto ahí, pero Shin se sentía tan bien, ya que antes dormia en basureros con ratones por do quier, el simple hecho de tener una cama en la cual dormir lo hacia feliz. 

Dia 7: (día final) 

Noi estaba tan triste de que Shinichi se fuera y Shin, pues... no, realmente no, estaba muy feliz de que al fin se fuera ese chico y su tensión tan horrible, ya casi no podía hacer algo con su amiga, se sentía tan aliviado. 

todos los demonios estaban preparados para irse, Shinichi abrazó a Noi con fuerzas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo que ella respondió con un ligero sonrojo. 

Noi: aww, no tenias que hacer eso, gracias! 

Shinichi: ah, ah, perdón fue un simple impulso, creo que tuve que agh... 

Noi: no te preocupes, después de todo somos amigos ¿no? 

Shinichi: claro... 

Noi: bu-bueno, ¡ya deberías de irte! Te están llamando, ¡adiós amigo! 

Shinichi se va con los demás demonios,  
Mientras tanto Shin estaba triste por ese jesto, se notaba en su rostro, Noi mira a Shin, se notaba raro, algo nada propio de él, Noi se dirigió hacia él y le preguntó de que pasaba el respondió y cambió su cara de inmediato 

Shin: no pasa nada Noi ¡¿qué insinúas?! 

Noi lo miró con una cara seria y se quedó callada por un momento y se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla, apenas ella hizo eso él la agarro de los brazos y la alejó, estaba tan rojo pero aun así le reclamó 

Shin: noi por favor no hagas eso! Ahhhh 

Aunque realmente, por dentro, Shin estaba tan agradecido y feliz de ese beso, casi ni se quería lavar la mejilla. Noi sólo lo miró.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé escribir historias, para ser sinceroa esta es la primera que escribo, no estoy bromeando, nunca había escrito algo, hay fallos argumentales, hay fallos en todas partes xd, no se lo tomen en serio esta lectura, hasta les puede cansar ver tanto error, sólo quería hacer algo por esta pareja, ya que casi nunca veo fics de ellos, será mi nueva serie, para pasar el tiempo jsjs hay vacios argumentales por cierto xd bastantes


End file.
